Kiyoko Yuki
'Approval' April 29, 5 Feats, Mer (v2.2) 'Appearance' Genin: Kiyoko is an androgynous male who wears the clothes of his Yuki Clan ancestor, Haku of the Ice Release, including the hunter-nin mask. Being of the Yuki Clan, even as a male he seems very feminine, in both physical characteristics and voice in general, which works to throw both opponent and people off in general. In his leisure time, he dons a pink yukata. Due to having the same exact genetic make up as Haku, it's not uncommon for people to believe he is Haku. Chuunin: Kiyoko keeps the original outfit of Haku ''still, but adds to it by donning a long scarf, as well as some leg wrapping along with growing his hair out immensely. He lets his bangs hang freely infront of his face, covering up nearly half of the mask. In his leisure time, he don's a light-purple colored yukata with a hair bow. 'Personality' Kiyoko can be described much like how Haku was, in that he can quickly switch from an emotionless killing machine to a soft and quiet-spoken individual who does menial things to appease himself. He is not bothered in the least by his androgynous appearance, and often takes pleasure in messing with the minds of fellow men. He has devoted his life to keeping the ''Yuki Clan's Ice Release techniques living on, and desires to make the Yuki Clan rise again. He doesn't like to actually kill his targets though, instead, he often uses a poison-coated senbon that causes a paralysis effect in the target that renders them in a comatose state for a short period of time. In time of need though, or if the situation requires, he can and will kill. For people who learn that he is male, He often tells them to call him "Kiyo." for short, as it is non-effeminate and allows the person a less-confusing way of calling him out. Otherwise he usually introduces himself as Haku. Likes: *Nature *Flowers *Music *Peace and Quiet Dislikes: *Violence *Needless destruction *War *Brash or loud people. *Insulting his clan. 'History' "Kill only when necessary, Give mercy when allowed." ~ Kiyoko's Ninja Way Pre-Genin Kiyoko is the result of an experiment to try and reconstruct a pefect clone of somebody. The person he was chosen to replicate was none other than Haku of the Ice Release. Crafted in a labratory, Kiyoko is nothing more than a Clone, or a replica of someone who once lived. He was brought up by the scientist that made him, and was eventually released as a failed experiment at the age of five to an orphanage in Kirigakure. It wasn't long before his strange ability to use Ice Release was noticed, and he was promptly branded as having the cursed Kekkai Genkai: The Yuki Clan Ice Release techniques. His caretakers said nothing about it, and merely smiled when they finally found a home for him. Kiyoko grew up in a normal family for the next ten years (despite being mistaken as a girl due to his appearance) and eventually was told the truth of his origins from his parents. He was told that he was a member of the Yuki Clan, and that they were an extinct race, nearly. When he asked about how it happened, he was horrified to learn about the mass slaughter that claimed his people. He eventually grew more and more curious about his origins, and ventured to the Village Hidden in the Mist's library, where he learned more about his people, as well as the experiments that made him. He learned that the last recorded Yuki Clan member was named Haku, and that he was a criminal who worked along Zabuza, an notorious criminal. He also read that Haku's remains were kept in a secret location, to which Kiyoko responded immediately by going there after deciphering the location. It was there he came upon three things: The Hunter-Nin clothes that Haku wore, the Hunter-Nin mask that Haku used, and a Scroll that had all the techniques of the Yuki Clan inscribed in it. Donning the clothes, he smiled in amazement as he felt an awkward power coming from it. He was noticed by Hidden Mist Village ninja, and was promptly gone after. Kiyoko stole the scroll and other items, and was pursued by the ninja until his step-mother stepped in to save him. She confronted the Ninja and held them off, motioning for him to "Find out the truth". She smiled at him one last time before engaging the Ninja. It was the last time he'd see her. Years passed, and Kiyoko eventually mastered the basic techniques in the scroll, and came back. Due to having worn the mask during the act, his identity was anonymous. He became a Genin for the Village Hidden in the Mist, and has since lived somewhat peacefully, practicing the Yuki Clan techniques in complete secrecy. He has two goals in mind: One, to find out what happened to his stepmother. Two, to search for any clues as to the name of the scientist who created him. Genin As a Genin, Kiyoko lives a midly awkward life, as he has to watch the same brutality happen mission after mission. He distances himself from his fellow squadmates, and often grows disgusted when he sees either brutality or needless amounts of violence. He has since reclaimed his title as Haku of the Ice Release to the common public, but this identity has kept him in violent check as to which missions he can or cannot perform. Despite his disliking of it, he understands that some violence is necessary during missions. He has made a couple friends along the way, as well as lost some. Eclipse was one such friend whom he lost, and although Kiyoko cannot remember him very well, he has a faint feeling. Kiyoko was extremely good friends with Minawa Haruo while he was alive, but now retains him close to heart as one of his dearer friends after his death. Sometime after the mission, Kiyoko encountered a temple where he began to learn the art of Tessenjutsu at a Monk Monastary. He is currently a novice of the weapon, and has begun to employ it in combat. Kiyoko, now having earned enough experience to take the Chuunin exams, will do so whenever time presents an oppertunity. 'Stats' (Total:52) ' *'Strength: 10 ' *'Speed: 10 ' *'Intelligence: 6 ' *'Chakra Levels: 10 ' *'Chakra Control: 10 ' *'Endurance: 6 ' *'CP: 70 ' *'Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Kekkai Genkai: Yuki Clan Ice Release Techniques Genin 2: Water Release Chunin:'' ''N/A (Tessenjutsu Specialist) Jonin: N/A (Poison Specialist) S-Rank: N/A (Medical Specialist) Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 # The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death - (CP Cost: 20) '''- Sensatsu Suishou is a Ninjutsu technique unique to Kiyoko's bloodline. Unlike every other hand seal, Kiyoko is able to create the technique by forming hand seals on only one hand. To create the needles, Kiyoko forms the needed hand seal which causes water form around his feet and then kicks water into the air with his foot. The water then rises into the air and takes the form of a thousand needles. These needles then come raining down on his target. # '''Ice Prison Technique (CP Cost: 20) - '''Hyourou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique used by Kiyoko. After forming the needed handseals with one hand, Kiyoko will either touch the ground or kick it, causing columns of ice to rise from the ground at his foe. If caught, the ice will rise up around his target and imprison them. He can also use this technique as a defensive measure, raising the ice to form a shield against incoming attacks. # '''Stat Boost (x2) - Plus 10 to stats #Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals' : '(CP Cost: 20) Creates a dome of 21 ice mirrors around the user, '''10 cp per turn to maintain. The user can enter the mirrors and may switch mirrors once per turn. If the user is in any mirror, their image is in all the mirrors. When leaving a mirror the user has a ('''+8 boost of SPD), just long enough to attack and enter another mirror. The mirrors can be smashed by a reasonably strong force, and if the user is currently in that mirror they are smashed right out. Equipment *(3) Set of Senbon *(2) Water Summoning Scroll *(1) Weighted Chain * Ryo earned: 10000 * Ryo left: 10000 'Completed Missions' Quest points: *'Total: 17' *'Banked: 1' *'Total QP earned this week: 7/12' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 1 ' Knowledge of Death 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 2 ' Defend The Bridge Border Defense 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 1 ' Liberating Amagekure '''Other: 2 Trespassers History of the Mask Pt. 1 'Relationships' Close Friends/ #Yoloswag Bro's *Minawa Haruo Normal Friends *Matatabi AkaBara *Shoichi Otomaru *Ryo Hyuga Preferred Group to work with: *Ryo Hyuga *Minawa Haruo * Category:Character Category:Kirigakure